Historias perdidas en el tiempo
by Tlacuilo1
Summary: Serie de drabbles del universo de Rinnegan... Algo AU, Mpreg, Yaoi, Muchas parejas.
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes son creaciones originales de Masashi Kishimoto.

_**Del Universo de Rinnegan.**_

_**La pregunta es: ¿Y cuando pasó esto?…**_

_**La respuesta es: Hoy y ahora.**_

**Historias perdidas en el tiempo**

**Por Tlacuilo**

**Seshy**

Orochimaru desvistió a su bebé y este le otorgó una sonrisa con pocos dientes. Ambos pelinegros se metieron a la ducha. Entre risas y caricias el baño fue una experiencia placentera que compartieron papá e hijo. El _sannin_ de las serpientes era irreconocible cuando tenía a Tsubasa en sus brazos y sentía esa vida latiendo, esa que formó junto a Jiraiya.

000

Jiraiya llegó a la torre y dio su informe al _Sandaime_. Kazuo asintió sabiendo que en el _sannin_ de los sapos, tenía una de sus más perfectas y confiables fuentes de información.

–Ya puedes irte Jiraiya.

–Gracias _Hokage-sama_.

El hombre de cabello blanco salió veloz, pues ya deseaba llegar con su esposo e hijo. El _sannin_ desapareció en una bola de humo, en cuanto salió de la oficina.

Jiraiya llegó a su casa, entró y subió por las escaleras buscando a sus dos pelinegros. Penetró a la habitación de su esposo y lo vio salir en bata llevando su hijo en brazos, envuelto en una toalla. Jiraiya formó una sonrisa enorme y estaba por ir a abrazarlos, cuando escuchó de su retoño…

–Pa… seshy…

La boca de Jiraiya se abrió cual grande era, en cambio Orochimaru pegó más a su pecho a su hijo.

–¡Mi bebé habló!

El _sannin_ de los sapos se recuperó, tosió aclarándose la voz y acercándose a sus amores...

–Bien, bien Tsubasa, pero papá es mío y si es muy sexy...

Orochimaru miró a Jiraiya.

–¡Oh por _Kami_ no hablas en serio! ¿O sí?

–…

–¡¿Jiraiya no puedes estar celoso de nuestro hijo de un año?!

Jiraiya se rascó la nuca sonriendo…

–Bueno…

Orochimaru le entregó a Tsubasa.

–Vístelo.

Jiraiya tuvo entre sus brazos a su hijo y sonrió con ternura, ambos tenían a Orochimaru y este los tenía a los dos.

…

Mil gracias por seguir _**Rinnegan**_ y espero que estos _drabbles_ les agraden.

Agradezco a mi beta Pithiz Potter Malfoy porque de ella fue la idea.


	2. Chapter 2

**Tomates**

Gaara fue llamado por Naruto, este se colocó un dedo en la boca pidiendo silenció y el pequeño niño pelirrojo asintió. Los dos _jinchūrikis_ rieron cómplices y sacaron de sus mochilitas lo que necesitarían…

–¿De veda fucionada? –preguntó intrigado Gaara.

–Sí, y seda divedtido.

–¿No se enojada?

–No.

El rubito le quitó importancia. Con todo listo los dos niños salieron al jardín y el rubio colocó la cajita con un palo para detenerla, dejando su trampa lista. Gaara colocó la canastita debajo de esta y ambos rieron escondiéndose para esperar.

Fugaku revisaba los pergaminos que Minato le mostraba y de vez en cuando veían al jardín a revisar que hacían esos revoltosos pequeños. Minato al ver lo que esos dos hacían, comentó:

–¿Qué es eso?

Fugaku miró y aseguró:

–Una caja y debajo de ella una canasta con… ¿tomates?

–… ¿Un trampa?

–No creo. –comentó divertido Fugaku.

Los dos hombres retomaron su trabajo y se enfrascaron en ello, pero un ruido los hizo voltear de nuevo al jardín y esta vez se levantaron y fueron hacia él. Minato dijo bromista.

–Te dije que era una trampa.

–¡Por favor! ¿Y quién caería en…?

–Papá… –se escuchó dentro de la caja…

–¡Oh por _Kami_! ¡¿Sasuke?!

…

Uno más, gracias por comentar:

pitiizz cullen de Black, narusempai, Zussi, , Alba marina, kane-noona y jennitanime.

Gracias a mi beta pitiizz cullen de Black.


	3. Chapter 3

**El deber de ser padre**

Yahiko se paró frente a sus _shinobis_ más letales a punto de hablar. Konan vio a los presentes y se sintió nerviosa, pues el que esa reunión se diera, era porque había un gran riesgo… ¿o no?

–Los cite, porque tengo en breve una reunión y quiero a todos presentes, solo… como respaldo.

Hidan acomodó su guadaña, Kakuzu se irguió, Kisame sacó a _Samehada_ y la colocó frente a él. Yahiko se sentó en su silla y los tres _akatsukis_ se colocaron detrás de él; Konan se acercó también, sin saber que esperar…

–Que pasen –ordenó Yahiko a su guardia.

Este salió entrando poco después con… Itachi Uchiha y Shisui Uchiha. Konan se preguntó que sucedía, cuando la repuesta llegó…

–Uchiha… los he citado porque creo necesario poner algunas reglas, si saldrán con mis hijos…

Lo _akatsukis_ y Konan rodaron los ojos, sin embargo Yahiko siguió muy serio, empezando a enumerar.

–Nada de besos de lengua… No esperen, mejor sin besos. Sin salir a lugares solitarios, siempre en público y acompañados por alguno de ellos –El hombre señaló a sus _shinobis_– Y siempre confirmaran conmigo si pueden o no visitar a Deidara y Aoi, esto mediante un mensaje desde Konoha y…

–¡Oh por _Kami_! ¡¿Por qué no encierras a Deidara y a Aoi?! –terminó furiosa Konan.

–No sería mala idea…

Konan se plantó frente a los Uchiha.

–Ya pueden irse y por favor sean educados y cuidadosos con mis hijos.

–Si Konan-san. –dijeron los dos Uchiha muy respetuosos, saliendo apresurados del lugar.

–Konan… –se oponía Yahiko.

–Y ustedes regresen a sus ocupaciones –terminó la mujer.

Los _akatsukis_ obedecieron y se retiraron. Se quedó solo el matrimonio y ella se acercó sentándose en las piernas de Yahiko.

–No puedes tenerlos protegidos todo el tiempo.

–Pero…

–Esos chicos no son malos y los quieren.

–Ya. Más son niños, mis bebés.

–Yahiko, Aoi ya tiene veinte… A esa edad nosotros ya éramos mercenarios.

–…

–Si quieres protegerlos dales la confianza de ser ellos mismos y que puedan venir a ti por un consejo sin temor a que te enojes.

Yahiko suspiró y besó a su esposa. Creyendo fervientemente que era más fácil ser _Kage_ que padre.

…

Mil gracias.

, narusempai, jennitanime, Ying Fa Malfoy de Potter, sayumi-kazeki, kane-noona, Zussi y tsuna uzumaki.

Gracias a mi beta pitiizz cullen de Black.


	4. Chapter 4

**Buen **_**shinobi**_

Esa mañana Shin y Mikoto no estaban en la casa y Fugaku como padre primerizo trataba de no cometer errores con su hijo.

Kazuo trabajaba en su oficina leyendo algunos pergaminos; su hijo se veía muy seguro, pero susceptible. Mas estaba seguro de que lo buscaría si necesitaba ayuda.

Fugaku se sentó con Itachi en sus brazos y miró la sala, luego se levantó y fue la cocina, regresó a la sala y de pronto alzó al pequeño que se removió molesto.

–¡Hay por _Kami! _hijito ¿que comes?

Se escuchó una pedorreta y Fugaku miró a su pequeño.

–Quiero creer que eres un inocente bebé y que eso no lo hiciste por mí…

El hombre se levantó resignado y fue a la habitación de Itachi donde acostó a este en lo que buscaba todo para cambiarle el pañal.

Fugaku tuvo todo listo y se preparó para lo peor, mientras Itachi mordía su manita con sus encías desdentadas…. El _shinobi_ abrió el mameluco y quitó una cinta del pañal luego la otra y…

–¡Oh por _Enma-sama_!

Se escuchó el grito por toda la casa y algunos pasos apresurados se oyeron llegando.

–¡¿Qué, que pasó?!

Preguntó asustado Kazuo. Fugaku lo miró con expresión de horror señalando a su pequeño bebé. Kazuo caminó lentamente… acercándose…

–Oh… vaya… bueno eres su padre y…

–Padre… –rogó Fugaku.

–Oh no hijo, te quiero mucho y amo a mi nieto, pero…

El Uchiha menor exhaló resignado acercándose al infante y colocándose guantes, inició su tarea. Itachi por su lado no se movía, pues esa sensación de molestia no le agradaba. Cuando la _titánica_ labor concluyó…

Kazuo sonrió y le hizo carantoñas al pequeño que sonrió feliz, pues ya se sentía limpio. El _Sandaime_ se giró y felicitó a su hijo.

–Misión cumplida. Buen _shinobi_.

Fugaku sonrió orgulloso.

…

Muchas gracias.

narusempai, kaoryciel94, sakura1402, Zussi, Bia-angelito, kane-noona y pitiizz cullen de Black –Gracias por ser mi beta jejeje.


	5. Chapter 5

**Medico ninja**

Sasuke acomodó su porta-_kunai_ y se colgó la mochila con lo necesario para el entrenamiento con Orochimaru. El Uchiha hizo caso omiso a Naruto que le exigía a Kakashi-_sensei_ que pidiera misiones más interesantes. Con todo listo se dispuso a partir, púes el entrenamiento con su _sensei_ ya había concluido. Sasuke se giró y notó a Gaara detrás de él.

–¿Qué sucede?

El pelirrojo se removió nervioso y miró hacia Naruto y Kakashi confirmando que estos no los estaban viendo.

–…Yo…

–¿Si?

–Sasuke tú estudias para médico y yo…

Gaara se mordió los labios.

–Dímelo ¿no me tienes confianza?

–Si, por eso… No se lo pediría a nadie más…

–Aja.

–¡¿No se lo dirás a nadie verdad?!

El chico Uchiha negó categóricamente.

–No, por eso los médicos tenemos reglas.

Aseguró _profesionalmente_. Gaara soltó el aire que retenía y echando otra mirada en dirección del blondo y el _sensei_, giró su calabaza y con sumo cuidado fue sacando…

–Sé que debería de dejarlo… por la edad que tenemos, pero es que es mi amigo y necesita tu ayuda…

Sasuke asintió y Gaara terminó de sacar… a un oso de felpa algo viejo.

–… Mira su brazo se le descoció y como tú eres medico…

Sasuke sonrió y tomó con delicadeza el muñeco.

–Yo lo curare… –Gaara sonrió radiantemente– y nadie lo sabrá, pero creo que no deberías de avergonzarte de tu amigo.

–Somos _shinobis_.

–¿Y? Seguimos siendo humanos.

El _jinchūriki_ sonrió y vio como el Uchiha guardaba a su amigo en su mochila.

–Mañana estará como nuevo.

000

Al día siguiente esos dos amigos se volvieron a encontrar y uno de ellos _suturado_ con éxito.

…

Muchas gracias.

sakura1402, Alba marina, jennitanime, pain-99 -Quien lo sabe jejeje-, narusempai, Zussi,

Misae.H y kaoryciel94. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Té**

Temari acomodó a _los invitados_ y con eso listo, fue por Gaara, pues Kankurō ya no quería jugar con ella. El bebé de dos años fue sentado en una sillita de la mesa de juguete de su hermana y esta le sirvió té.

…

La mesa estaba lista y su amigo –su oso– sentado, pero el pequeño pelirrojo sentía que debía tener mas invitados. Salió del cuarto y buscó a Temari.

–¿Madi jugamo té?

–Lo siento Gaara, debo ir a la academia.

La niña salió y el pequeño suspiró derrotado, pero se repuso y buscó a Kankurō, el chico tallaba el rostro de una marioneta en madera.

–¿Ka'udo jugamo té?

–No puedo, quiero terminar esta marioneta.

Gaara regresó sobre sus pasos a la habitación de juegos y miró a su único invitado.

–No hay ma pada té…

Estaba a punto de llorar cuando escuchó una voz muy cerca de él.

–_No llores, yo jugare contigo_…

El pequeño vio como de su propio cuerpo aparecia una nube de color caoba que se fue convirtiendo en un oso –a los ojos del niño.

–¡Oto ivitado!

Aplaudió feliz y acercó al recién llegado a una silla. Con este sentado el pelirrojo sirvió las tacitas y comenzó la conversación…

000

El _kazekage_ caminaba por el pasillo cuando escuchó a su hijo menor hablar y se acercó a la puerta del cuarto de juegos…

–¿Ma té Shukakito?

Karura llegó en ese momento y el _kazekage_ preguntó a esta:

–¿Oye nosotros le compramos ese muñeco a Gaara?

–No, querido…

–Qué bueno porque es muy feo.

El tanuki escuchó y respondió veloz…

–_Pues si fuera tú, no hablaría de bellezas_.

El _Kage_ abrió impresionado la boca.

–Si querido, es Shukaku-sama. –confirmó la castaña.

Gaara se giró a ver a sus padres…

–No Shuaku-ama e shukakito y e mi ivitado a té. –El niño volvió a su juego– ¿Ma galledas?

–_¡Sí claro!_

El tanuki devoró las pastas, considerando que era muy divertido jugar al té.

...

Muchas gracias y esta fue idea de mi beta ¡Tnks, Pithiz Potter Malfoy!

kaoryciel94, narusempai, jennitanime, Pain99 -Así es, es el oso que siempre trae-, Alba marina, kane-noona, Zussi, sakura1402, YURIKO CHUN-LI y .

Pain99 Pues mira de Fanfiction, amo los _fics_ de Yankeegomera Drarrys o Harcos, de Naruto… pues hay varios, pero en este momento solo recuerdo uno que se llama _**Cuídame**_ y está en Amor Yaoi, lo siento, pero no soy muy buena para recordar los nombres de los autores. Ah y por cierto, a mí me gusta mucho el _Mpreg_ o sea que estos lo tiene.


	7. Chapter 7

**Explicaciones**

Naruto se removió inquieto en su cama, amodorrado no abrió los ojos y buscó a tientas su tesoro. Una botella con leche fue tomada por el pequeño de dos años, que se acomodó para beberla. Era algo que su papá trataba de evitarle, pero que su padre –junto con Kurama– aun le daban. Estaba disfrutando el líquido cuando escuchó...

–Ahm…

–Naga… to…

El niño se removió y despertó a su acompañante que miró como el crio se incorporaba un poco, poniendo atención a…

El zorro también se incorporó, pero él sabiendo bien de _qué y de donde_ provenían los sonidos.

–¿Ku'ama 'ue esho? ¿'ue ashen mish papásh?

Y la teoría de que los Bijū también sudaban se comprobó… Kurama sudaba a mares preguntándose como le explicaría a ese bebé regordete, con mejillas sonrojadas y limpios ojos azules, lo que ese par de _**idiotas**_ –que tenía como padres– hacían, porque seguro que a los dos se les había olvidado poner los sellos en su habitación al irse a acostar.

Naruto esperaba la respuesta sabiendo que el zorro siempre las tenía.

–Están… ehm… ¡practicando _taijutsu_!

–… Quedo id.

–Oh no, si no tu padre vera eso –Kurama señaló la botella que el niño bebía.

Naruto estaba en un gran dilema, debía escoger entre ir con sus padres o beber su rica lechita… Volvió a acomodarse y seguir tomando el líquido hasta quedarse dormido.

000

Naruto estaba de visita con los Uchiha y por una extraña razón Minato fue llamado a su casa con urgencia. Al llegar el _Yondaime_ notó que su esposo estaba sentado en un sillón sin moverse y caminando de un lado a otro –nada contento– estaba Kurama.

–Siéntate –ordenó el _Bijū_.

Minato vio ese rostro molesto y obedeció sentándose junto a Nagato.

–¡No puedo creer que no pusieran los sellos! ¡Naruto es un bebé y tener que explicarle que hacían sus padres…! –Los aludidos miraron con terror y culpa al demonio– Le dije que entrenaban _taijutsu_. Pero les advierto que si esto se repite…

–¡No, no! –aseguró el rubio.

–Lo prometemos.

Kurama bufó fastidiado y salió muy ufano de la casa con la advertencia hecha y el regaño dado.

000

Con Nagato y el _Yondaime_…

–¿Por qué siento como si mi padre me hubiese pillado haciendo algo muy malo y me hubiese dado una reprimenda? –preguntó Minato.

–Eh… me siento igual.

…

Gracias a mi beta Pithiz Potter Malfoy y muchas gracias:

Zussi, Chizuru Uchiha Phantomphive, Zanzamaru, pain99 -De nada y si es muy adorable el pelirrojo-, Ying Fa Malfoy de Potter, Bia-angelito, Alba marina, sakura1402 y kane-noona.


	8. Chapter 8

**Baño**

Nagato miró a todos lados, pero recordó que por eso estaba tan temeroso, esta vez no estaba Mikoto, Tsunade, ni nadie más, solo ellos dos y su pequeño Naruto que hacia gorgoritos recostado en la cama.

Minato salió empapado del baño, sin perder su sonrisa:

–Ya está todo listo.

–¿Seguro? –dijo Nagato.

–Sí, seguí las instrucciones que Orochimaru nos mandó con su mensajero.

La pequeña serpiente casi rodó los ojos. El pelirrojo fue por su bebé y caminó como si fuese al patíbulo con dirección al baño. El rubio lo abrazó…

–Lo haremos bien.

Kurama entró a la habitación y es que escuchaba todo recostado en el techo, pues conociendo a esos dos, estarían muy nerviosos por darle su primer baño al rubito y él no deseaba lidiar con ello por eso había salido del pequeño y de la casa.

En el cuarto de baño en una tinita especial los dos padres primerizos, trataban de bañar a un más que hiperactivo rubito que se movía cual lombricita.

–¡Minato se me cae!

–No, no, yo lo agarro, tú sigue enjabonándolo.

Los dos escurriendo agua, pero con sendas grandes sonrisas orgullosas, salieron del cuarto con un Naruto muy cubierto por toallas. Nagato lo recostó en la cama y Kurama vio a su pequeño _jinchūriki_ con suspicacia…

–Oye copia de Taiki ¿por qué el crio está seco de la cabeza?

–…

–…

…

Bueno el intento lo hicieron jejeje

Gracias por leer y comentar:

jennitanime, Zanzamaru, pain99 -Si lo sería jajaja-, kane-noona, zilfyks, Zussi, kaoryciel94, ambu780 y sakura1402.

Gracias a mi beta Pithiz Potter Malfoy.


	9. Chapter 9

**Niñas**

Jiraiya corría feliz por las calles. Esa era su primer día de entrenamiento. El día anterior Tsunade y él habían sido asignados al equipo del _sensei_ Sarutobi, más les faltaba un integrante, pues el asignado estaba enfermo, y por eso el niño de cabello blanco iba feliz porque su curiosidad ese día quedaría satisfecha, al saber quién sería el tercer integrante del equipo Sarutobi.

Llegó un poquito retrasado, pues pasó a desayunar, por lo que pudo constatar que ya se encontraban esperándolo Tsunade y su _sensei_ acompañados de…

Jiraiya corrió hacia ellos, gritando feliz.

–¡Tendré dos niñas en mi equipo! ¡Seré el único hombre! ¡El más fuerte del equipo…!

Bueno eso último no lo terminó de gritar, cuando sintió dos derechazos en pleno rostro.

–¡No soy una niña, tarado! –chilló indignado… Orochimaru.

–¡Ni eres el más fuerte! –exclamó Tsunade.

_Niñas o no, las dos eran peligrosas_, pensó el niño de cabello blanco. Hiruzen levantó a su pobre alumno vapuleado y presentó:

–Jiraiya, este es Orochimaru, el otro integrante del equipo.

Cortito jejeje Sean sinceras (os) con este rostro –la foto que subí– ¿no lo confundirían también?

Nos leemos y mil gracias:

Zanzamaru, alba marina, Zussi, lopez-ying.1999, sakura1402, Lunatica Drake Dark, jennitanime y Bia-angelito.

Muchas gracias a mi beta Pithiz Potter Malfoy.


	10. Chapter 10

**Amigos**

Los tres shinobis regresaban a la aldea, al ir a despedir a los de Suna hasta las cascadas. Kazuo se sentó en la cabeza de _su abuelo Uchiha_ y se recargó viendo al horizonte preguntando:

–Como que te veo algo flácido Minato ¿estás entrenado?

El rubio se miró:

–Claro.

–Que él ser _hokage_ no te haga dejar el trabajo en campo.

–No Kazuo-_sama_.

–Y tú no te rías Fugaku, que ya se te ve panza.

– ¡¿Qué?! ¡No es cierto padre!

Kazuo se giró y señaló las rocas que enmarcaba la caída de agua…

–Los quiero ver, combatan.

Los dos amigos se vieron y sus sonrisas crecieron. Se quitaron –uno la capa de _hokage_ y el otro la insignia de jefe de policía– y solo vestidos como simples _shinobis_, saltaron entre las rocas ya atacándose el uno al otro. Arriba Kazuo sonrió, esos dos siempre desearon eso… claro que pocos podrían presenciarlo, en ese caso… solo él.

El _rasengan_ destruyó varias rocas e hizo salpicar el agua del lago, sin embargo fue esquivado con un muro de tierra. El fuego saltó como un tigre tratando de cazar al rubio, pero este usó su velocidad evitando el ataque.

Kazuo desde la cima de la cabeza de Madara veía todo sin perder detalle –usando el _Sharingan_.

El agua empezaba a burbujear caliente por los ataques de fuego del Uchiha. Minato lanzó varios _kunais_ de viento directos al pelinegro, este usó a su favor la velocidad de estos dándole fuerza al fuego que hizo girar cual tornado encerrándose dentro junto con Minato. El _Yondaime_ creo un _rasengan_ que se comparaba con la circunferencia del tornado y fue una combinación explosiva, resultado…

Kazuo se carcajeó desde arriba.

–Parecen _gennin_, como se les ocurre usar fuego y viento enfrentándolos.

Las huellas de las explosiones se notaba en piedras destrozadas convertidas en arena, el agua evaporándose y en esos dos chamuscados hasta las cejas y riéndose divertidos.

–Siempre quise medir fuerzas contigo –explicó Fugaku.

–Y yo, pero no lo imagine así. Tendremos que buscar una buena excusa para esto.

–Mi padre lo explicara.

Tiempo después se veía a tres _shinobis_ caminando tranquilamente hacia Konoha. Si alguien creyó su historia de una emboscada _¿de tigres de fuego_? Que _informó_ Kazuo… ya no se supo.

Muchas gracias.

Zanzamaru, lopez-ying.1999, jennitanime, Alba marina, sakura1402, kane-noona, Bia-angelito y Zussi.

Y a mi beta Pithiz XD


	11. Chapter 11

**Navidad**

En el centro de Konoha se veía avanzar a la gente entre una multitud que llenaba los establecimientos, de los más visitados, las armerías –no en vano era una villa _shinobi_.

Nagato miró a Mikoto en la confitería y corrió hacia ella. La Uchiha lo vio venir y agitó la mano. El de _rinnegan_ tuvo que esquivar a un par de Abúrame que discutían acerca de si las pasitas cubiertas de chocolate no se parecían a sus _kakaichū_.

La pelinegra al llegar Nagato, sonrió comentando.

–Qué bueno que te dio tiempo.

–¿Ya ibas a la juguetería?

–Si. Ya solo compro ese chocolate.

La mujer señaló una figura de chocolate oscuro réplica del verdadero _Kyūbi_.

–¡Oh le encantara! –aceptó Nagato.

El dúo salió del establecimiento y caminaron hasta la juguetería mostrándose lo que escogían. Al terminar, Mikoto informó:

–Nos vemos mañana.

–Naruto y yo llegaremos temprano para ayudar.

Ella asintió y de ese modo se despidieron. El pelirrojo llegó a su casa donde Minato jugaba con Naruto.

–No puedo creer que un bebé de un año y meses, te pueda manipular de este modo.

–Oh aún es temprano y él no tenía sueño.

–Oh claro, si dejas que nuestro hijo no duerma, él feliz.

Minato sonrió culpable y cambio la conversación.

–¿Encontraste lo que faltaba?

–Sí. Mikoto también.

–Afortunadamente nos dimos cuenta en su cumpleaños.

–Cierto.

Nagato dejó los paquetes y cargó al rubito que llamándolo brincaba feliz encima de las piernas de su padre.

000

La noche del veinticuatro después de convivir y cenar; los adultos y niños se sentaron en la gran sala de la casa Uchiha y los regalos fueron pasándose entre todos. Los dos bebés fueron sentados juntos –como siempre– e Itachi les acercó sus obsequios, el rubito feliz destrozó el papel y solo la mano veloz de Itachi evitó que se lo metiera a la boca. Sasuke imitó a su amigo y cuando estaba abriendo lo que parecía una figura de chocolate del zorro de nueve colas, los ojos azules de su compañero de juegos, brillaron admirados y entre balbuceos le pidió la figura al bebé morenito… Sasuke miró a su amigo y luego el muñeco. No tardó mucho en decidir al ver que las manitas de su amigos estaban estiradas y se abrían, y cerraban ansiosas… tomó la figura y la entregó, Naruto la aferró y comenzó a comerla para luego ver a Sasuke, atraerlo y apretarlo contra sí, luego buscó su obsequio y lo entregó al morenito. El niño Uchiha lo vio y sonrió complacido, era un dinosaurio de felpa y le agradó mucho.

Los adultos se miraron cómplices, ya sabían cómo terminabas siempre esos dos… intercambiando regalos, así que compraban las cosas de acuerdo al gusto del otro pequeño. Pero al ver a los dos bebés comiéndose a besos, cualquier comentario estaba de más.

…

**¡Feliz Navidad!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Mascota**

Minato miró a su pequeño hijo de dos años y lo llamó, el niño caminó hasta él.

–¿Quieres ir conmigo?

–Shi.

Nagato sentado en el sillón acomodaba la ropa de su primogénito.

–¿Estás seguro?

–Sí, no tardare.

El pelirrojo llamó a su hijo.

–Te portas bien.

–Shi pa.

Los dos rubios salieron de la casa y caminaron por las calles que se iban quedando vacías, pues la noche no tardaba en caer.

Llegaron al otro lado de Konoha donde la clan Inozuka tenía su barrió, ahí el rubito se volvió loco viendo tanto perro y gritaba feliz corriendo tras todos.

–¡Peitos!

La mayoría de ellos acostumbrados a los humanos y a protegerlos, no les molestaba que Naruto feliz se les colgara.

Tsume Inozuka sonrió adelantándose y yendo hasta el _hokage_.

–Su hijo está feliz.

–Si. Y ¿Cómo va todo?

–Bien, de las camadas que nacieron, todos ya tienen dueños.

–¿Creen que serán tan feroces como sus padres?

–Oh lo serán…

Minato siguió conversando con la _kunoichi_ y cuando los dos rubio ya se tenían que retirar, Minato llamó a su hijo que corrió obediente a tomarse de su mano.

Naruto iba cantando y Minato sonrió ante la felicidad de su hijo. Llegaron a su casa y el rubito subió a su habitación. Nagato llamó a su esposo para que se sentara a su lado.

–¿A dónde fueron?

–Con los Inozuka.

–…

–¿Que?

–¡¿Naruto no hizo berrinche porque te lo trajiste?!

–No… venía cantando.

Nagato exhaló aire al ver que el rubio no entendía.

–Minato tu hijo está pidiendo una mascota desde que sabe hablar y lo llevas a donde hay infinidad de perros y no te hace berrinche o…

–¡Oh por _Kami_!

Los padres subieron y al abrir de golpe la puerta Naruto no alcanzó a esconder un pequeño cachorro de color arena.

–¡¿Cómo…?! –preguntaba el _Yondaime_.

–Casualmente tu hijo se puso allá el _sweater_ sin que se lo ordenaras.

–…

El rubito miró no muy culpable a sus padres.

–Naruto hijo… –llamó el de _rinnegan_.

–E mio me iguio.

–Naruto todos los cachorrito Inozuka tienen dueño y…

–¡No sheto, e mio!

El rubio suspiró abatido y estaba por convencer también a su esposo.

–Tal vez si le digo a Tsume nos lo de y…

–Minato… bien vamos a devolverlo y si nos lo regalan, pues.

Naruto lloró, pero sus padres optaron por regresar al animalito y ver si se los podían regalar. Aun no llegaba al barrió cuando fueron vistos por alguien…

–¡Akamadu! –era Kiba.

Un niño casi de la edad de Naruto, corrió hacia ellos llorando y con la nariz sucia. El perrito se removió y al bajarlo corrió al encuentro de su amo. El abrazo fue muy emotivo y el rubito no le quedó de otra que aceptar que Akamaru tenía dueño…

Nagato y Minato estaban por pedir un cachorro –si les sobraba– a Tsume cuando…

–¿_Para qué quieres a una bola de pelos tan simple_? –Aseguró Kurama apareciendo en una forma muy tierna y tamaño Naruto. El rubito gritó feliz y cargó al zorrito de nueve colas, que sin importarle ser visto por todos, lamió el rostro lloroso de su _jinchūriki_. – Si ya tienes a un poderoso _Bijū_.

…

…

Gracias y nos leemos.

Kane-noona, jennitanime, Alba marina, kaoryciel94, Guest - Gracias y que bueno que te divierte -, Zanzamaru, sakura1402 , Zussi, Bia-angelito y lopez-ying.1999.


	13. Chapter 13

**Año Nuevo**

Nagato lavaba el piso en lo que Minato cortaba el césped y dejaba limpio el jardín, uno de los clones del pelirrojo limpiaba la cocina y revisaba la cena de esa noche. El timbre de la puerta se escuchó y Nagato llamó al rubio.

–¡Ve a abrir, yo no puedo!

Minato escuchó y llegó a la puerta. Mikoto saludó cortés y entró de inmediato jalando a un Itachi con algunas bolsas. Ella llegó a la sala, dejó a Sasuke en el suelo y ordenó a su hijo mayor,

–Lleva eso a la cocina Itachi y regresa por lo que falta. ¿Nagato-chan no necesitas algo más? para que Itachi lo traiga.

–No, creo que no.

El primogénito salió veloz huyendo de su madre por si a esta se le ocurrían más tareas para él.

–¿Y tus suegros?

–Kazuo está con Fugaku y Shin viene en un rato, está horneando.

–Oh…

Minato entró en ese momento y comentó.

–Amo lo panes que hace.

–Sí, todos –aceptó Mikoto.

Sasuke se dirigió con paso vacilante hacia las escaleras y viendo que ya estaba dispuesto a subirlas, Minato llegó hasta él.

–A ver Sasuke yo te llevó.

–¡Ah!

Gritó feliz el morenito. Mikoto los vio subir y comentó.

–¿Quién está con Naruto?

–Kurama-_sama_.

–Oh…

000

El rubio Namikaze llegó a la habitación de su primogénito y entró en ella. Naruto al ver a quien llevaba se levantó –con trabajos– feliz a recibir a su amigo.

Kurama en forma chibi masculló.

–_¡Oigan ya me agarraron de niñero!_

–…

Minato no respondió un poco avergonzado, pero en eso Sasuke dejó la mochilita que llevaba en el suelo y comenzó a sacar unos panecillos calientes….

–_Oh bueno solo por hoy._

_Cedió_ el _Bijū_ ya relamiéndose los bigotes. Minato sonrió y advirtió.

–No coman mucho…

Naruto ya devoraba uno relleno de dulce de manzana y el zorro uno relleno de frijoles dulces…. Minato no pudo resistirse y tomó un panecillo viendo como Sasuke sonreía viéndolos comer, pero él, devoraba un jitomate cortado en rodajitas, seguro era obra de su abuelo Shin.

El rubio _hokage_ salió dejando a esos tres demasiado entretenidos. Salió por la ventana del segundo piso y cayó al jardín retomando su labor, pero no impidió que…

–¡Ya te vi! ¡¿Que estás comiendo?!

La voz alegre de Jiraiya se escuchó y este saltó desde uno de los árboles. Minato saludó con un ademan de mano, pues tenían la boca llena. Jiraiya sonrió y entró a la casa llevando unas bolsas. Ingresó a la cocina y Mikoto y Nagato lo saludaron.

–Manda esto Maru, ya no tarda, estaba revisándole el contrabando de fuegos artificiales a Tsubasa.

–¿Va con su equipo? –preguntó Nagato.

–Si con esos dos, pero viene a cenar.

Aclaró el _sannin_ y salió a ayudar a su rubio alumno.

000

Para eso de las once de la noche la fiesta de fin de año estaba muy animada. En una de las mesas colocadas en el jardín, Tsunade abrazaba a su amigo Jiraiya y este asentía muy serio.

–¡Eresh mi amigo Jiraiya!

–Shi…

Dan se rio al ver a esos dos y el _sannin_ pelinegro comentó.

–¿De dónde sacaron el sake?

–Ya sabes que para esconderlo de nosotros, son unos expertos.

–Si.

–Déjalos, es fin de año.

Orochimaru asintió. Este vio aparecer a su hijo con Obito y Kakashi, y caminó hasta ellos.

–Ya son casi las doce…

–¿Ya no alcanzamos cena?

Preguntó el hijo de Sakumo. Orochimaru negó y los llevó a una mesa. Les dio unos platos y les acompañó a la mesa de viandas. Los chicos se sirvieron como si fuese a comer un ejército y se fueron a sentar. Tsubasa devoraba un pedazo de pollo _teriyaki_ cuando notó a los dos bebés –del grupo de familias reunidas– comiendo o sería embarrándose con algo sospechosamente chocolatoso, el chico se levantó y caminó hasta donde su padre conversaba con Nagato y Shin.

–Pa…

–¿Qué pasa Tsubasa?

–Naruto y Sasuke…

El adolecente señaló a los pequeños que sonreía con bocas sucias y muy divertidos. Orochimaru se cruzó de brazos.

–Ellos son bebés.

–¿Y yo no? –chantajeó el chico.

–Ellos estuvieron en la repartición de _manjuu_ rellenos de chocolate… un invento de Shin-_san_, pero ciertos adolecentes prefirieron estar en las montañas de los _Hokages_ tratando de incendiar Konoha con los fuegos artificiales.

Tsubasa abrió la boca intentado defenderse, sin embargo solo balbuceó y con mirada de cachorrito apaleado regresó con sus amigos.

–Que malo eres con él –dijo Shin.

–Es un sinvergüenza como Jiraiya. –arguyó el _sannin_.

–Pero los amas a los dos –comentó Nagato.

–Si. –El _sannin_ fue a la cocina y sacó los tres _manjuu_ guardados para los jóvenes _chūnin_.

A los tres les brillaron los ojos al verlo avanzar hacia ellos.

–Terminen de cenar y luego el postre.

Los chicos asintieron, y Tsubasa abrazó a su papá del que ya igualaba su estatura.

000

Las doce dieron en el reloj y la algarabía y abrazos no se hicieron esperar entre los mayores. Sentados en una mantita los dos pequeños miraron divertidos y los imitaron, incluidos los besos-comidas de rostros de ambos. Kurama se reía divertido acostado cerca de ellos.

Tsunade y Dan se abrazaron y besaron…

Sasuke y Naruto lo copiaron…

Fugaku y Minato se abrazaron palmeando sus espaldas, entre ellos…

Sasuke y Naruto también…

Jiraiya abrazó a Orochimaru y lo alzó en el aire dándole vueltas…

Naruto se lanzó encima de su amigo sin dejar de reír…

Por fin los mayores notaron a esos dos y sus imitaciones. Fugaku cargó a Sasuke y Minato a Naruto.

–¡Eh ustedes dos, los abrazos se dan entre todos! –regañó en broma Fugaku.

–¡Pero que podemos pedir de estos dos, que se la viven pendientes uno del otro! –agregó Minato.

Los bebés gritaron emocionados al ver a Kurama hacerse grande y agregar…

–_Entonces… ¡será un abrazo grupal!_

Y con su patas rodeó al grupo, que se unieron a las risas de los bebés.

…

**¡Prospero año 2015!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Bebé**

Shin observaba como los dos pequeños corrían por toda la casa y se rió por lo bajo. Kazuo dejó los pergaminos que leía y preguntó:

–¿Qué sucede?

–Eso dos parecen _shinobis_.

–…

–Andan por toda la casa _sigilosamente_ y los ves por un lugar y a poco rato están en otro.

–Oh ¿Qué estarán planeando?

–No lo sé…

Como si los dos menores supieran lo que los Uchiha mayores decían, se desaparecieron por un rato en la habitación de Sasuke.

000

_El modelo_ se removió inquieto al sentir lo que ese par pretendía, pero una frase detuvo su combate…

–¡Ya eshtá! ¡Es nueshto bebé! –exclamó orgulloso y feliz el rubito.

–¿Shi? –preguntó un poco dudoso el morenito.

Naruto acomodó _al bebé_ en una manta –la preferida de Sasuke– y salió de la habitación expectante de mostrárselo a todos. Sasuke vio su muñeco de felpa que habían desvestido con algo de melancolía, pero los ojos azules brillando y esa sonrisa zorruna lo hicieron olvidar y seguir al _otro padre_ fuera de la habitación.

000

Caminado por la calle, Minato se rió de las quejas de Fugaku.

–Oye, es serio.

–Por favor Fugaku, menores infractores por besarse en público…

–Oh ese no es el problema.

–¿Entonces?

–Son Hyūga.

–Auch, ya comprendo.

–Si. Los padres me exigieron que los castigara.

Itachi se rió por lo bajo al igual que el rubio.

–No se burlen. –regañó en broma Fugaku.

La conversación continúo a pesar de que los tres hombres llegaban a la casa del Uchiha y entraban en esta, se sentaron en la sala acompañando a los mayores. Al estar acomodados Minato mencionó.

–Espero que mi remolino no les haya molestado mucho.

Shin negó quitándole importancia.

–Claro que no.

–Para esos dos, solo existe el otro en su mundo. –comentó Kazuo.

–¿Y dónde están? –preguntó Fugaku.

Itachi se levantó rumbo a la cocina para servir algo de beber para los demás y para él. En ese instante se escucharon los pasitos apresurados y todos miraron con dirección al pasillo por donde Sasuke y Naruto hicieron su aparición. El rubio menor se adelantó y alzó entre sus manos un bulto cubierto por una cobijita, que el Uchiha menor bajó mostrando...

–¡Miden! ¡Nueshto bebé!

El bebé era un Kurama con cara de cabreo total, vestido con un gorrito de bebé y con lo que parecía un conjuntito del mismo material. Este miraba a todos fulminándolos. Las risas se empezaron a plasmar en los rostros de los adultos antes de…

–¡_Una sola risa y Konoha no quedara en pie!_

Naruto atrajo al _Bijū_ abrazándolo y acercó a su amigo.

–¡Esh bonito! ¡Esh mío y de Shashuke!

Los presentes salieron corriendo veloces –a todo lo que daban sus piernas– fuera de la habitación, para reírse a gusto, todos excepto…

–Los felicito Naruto-_chan_, _otouto_, su bebé es… precioso.

…

Lo prometido es deuda Zanzamaru y mil gracias por comentar a todos y todas. A mi beta Pitiizz por su gran trabajo XD

lopez-ying.1999, sakura1402, kaoryciel94, Alba marina, Zanzamaru, Zussi, Ying Fa Malfoy de Potter, Bia-angelito, kane-noona, jennitanime, pitiizz cullen de Black y Tracy Cullen Malfoy.


	15. Chapter 15

**Amigos**

Tsunade miró embelesada en dirección de la torre del _Hokage_. Jiraiya miró en la misma dirección y se rió a carcajadas.

–Oh ya veo por qué te peinaste hoy –se burló.

–¡Cállate Jiraiya!

–Ni que Katō-_san_ te haga caso.

–¡¿Quién dice que…?!

–Sí, si…

La sonrisa burlona del adolecente de cabello blanco se congeló en sus facciones y fue desapareciendo. Tsunade miró de nuevo a donde… Orochimaru conversaba con Dan Katō y este sonreía.

–Voy a molerlo a golpes –amenazó la Senjū.

–Sí, de ese Katō no va a quedar ni huella.

–¡No! ¿Que…?

La pelinegra vio caminar apresurado a su compañero y corrió uniéndose a él. Orochimaru los vio avanzar, comentándole al de cabello azul.

–Oh creo que ya me tardé, debo volver con los de mi equipo.

–Bien, pero promete que no le dirás nada a Tsunade.

–Oh no, lo promet…

–¡Aléjate de él, Katō! –gritó ordenando Jiraiya.

Orochimaru y Dan se quedaron estáticos, pues el _chakra_ de esos dos se veía amenazante. Tsunade miró al de ojos ámbar y este negó explicando.

–Katō-_san_ nos invita a cenar esta…

–¡Tú no vas!

Fue el gritó de Jiraiya ante de tomar férreamente el brazo de Orochimaru y jalarlo emprendiendo el caminó a grandes zancadas. Tsunade vio irse a esos dos y luego se giró en dirección de Dan que sonrió avergonzado.

000

Orochimaru veía la espalda de su amigo y se preguntó qué tan grande y alto llegaría a ser este, pero de pronto se regañó internamente y detuvo el avance, lo que hizo voltear al otro.

–¡¿Qué te pasa?! –encaró Orochimaru.

–¡¿Qué me pasa?! ¡¿Qué te pasa a ti?!

–Eh…

–¡¿Qué hacías coqueteando con ese Katō?!

–¡¿Yo?!

–¡No lo niegues! ¡Te vi!

–…

Jiraiya miraba al más bajó aun respirando aceleradamente.

–¿Y si así fuera que…?

Oh Orochimaru no hubiese dicho eso, pues fue alzado sobre el hombro de Jiraiya y este invocó a un sapo subiéndose con su carga en este y saltando fuera del centro de Konoha. Llegaron a las montañas y el sapo desapareció en una bola de humo, mientras el de cabello negro estaba por golpear al otro.

–Me importa porque desde que te conocí me gustas…–dijo de carrerilla Jiraiya– y no te daré a nadie.

–¡Que!

Jiraiya jaló el pelinegro y lo besó lo que más apasionadamente le permitió su casi nula experiencia de catorce años. Orochimaru se resistió… por poco tiempo.

…

Muchas gracias a mi beta Pitiizz y a ustedes por leer y comentar:

alba marina, Zussi, Pain-99, Nyu-chan -Muchas gracias por leer y comentar-, sakura1402, jennitanime, Ying Fa Malfoy de Potter, kane-noona, kaoryciel94, ambu780 y Bia-angelito.


	16. Chapter 16

**Travesuras**

Jiraiya brincó sobre uno de los tejados y Jin se rio divertido animándolo desde los brazos de este:

–¡Apúrate abuelo que nos alcanza el abuelito!

El _sannin_ de los sapos colocó a su nieto sobre sus hombros e invocó a Gamaken, este apareció y Jiraiya se subió en él:

–¡Vamos amigo, salta como si tu vida dependiera de eso!

–¡¿Eh?!

El sapo no comprendió, pero obedeció a su invocador, apenas a tiempo de escapar de las fauces de dos serpientes albinas.

El anfibio cayó cerca de las montañas de los _Hokages_ y Jiraiya y Jin se sintieron a salvo, por lo que el niño bajó y acarició a Gamaken.

–Gracias amigo. Lo ves abuelo todo por fingir que eras mi padre.

El _sannin_ de marcas en los ojos, sonrió ante la inocencia de su nieto.

–Sí, ya no volveremos a fingir…

–Ni acercarte a mujeres en los baños… –siseó Orochimaru que ya estaba en el lugar. Sin decir nada más, dejó ir uno de _sus brazos_ que atrapó a su esposo y lo trituró…

Jin negó haciendo gestos al ver a su abuelo siendo apretado por su otro abuelo. Gamaken también se cubrió los ojos y Jin tuvo que usar su mejor arma.

–Abuelito… ya déjalo…

Carita compungida y con lágrimas –falsas– corriendo por sus mofletes.

–Ya, ya lo solté –consoló Orochimaru y cargó a su nieto.

–Vámonos y tú –se dirigió a Gamaken– lleva a tu amigo _baka_.

El sapo sonrió divertido y cargó a un medio desmayado Jiraiya….

Consecuencias de la travesura del _sannin_ de los sapos… Él con un brazo en escayola siendo atendido por su animado nieto.

…

Mil gracias.

Pain-99, sakura1402, Ale-are, alba marina, kaoryciel94, kane-noona, jennitanime, Bia-angelito y Zanzamaru.

Y a mi beta Pitiizz.


	17. Chapter 17

**Delfín **

El barrio Uchiha estaba bastante activo, pues los jóvenes harían una fiesta con permiso del consejo de ancianos, que si bien no se veía muy apropiado que los Uchiha visitaran la zona roja, este tipo de eventos se realizaban para que los jóvenes se divirtieran sanamente.

Algunos de ellos también invitaban a sus amigos de otros clanes. Y por eso en esa ocasión Kakashi, –prometido de Obito–, Kurenai, Gai e Iruka estaban invitados a la fiesta. Tsubasa los vio llegar por la entrada al barrio y corrió hacia ellos.

–¿Qué hay? Llegaron temprano.

–Pues deseábamos ayudar en algo –dijo Kurenai.

–Ella nos obligó –terminó Kakashi.

–Ya veo.

–¿Y tú?

–Oh de vez en cuando hago valer mi herencia Uchiha.

Los otros lo miraron con curiosidad.

–Oigan, que yo haya nacido de mi papá no les dio una idea.

Todos sonrieron avergonzados, pues no había nunca reparado en ese detalle. Obito llegó en ese momento y los guio al gran salón donde se llevaría a cabo la fiesta.

Pasando por una calle vieron pasar a un grupo grande de chicos Uchiha que sonreía y bromeaban entre ellos muy animados.

–¿Y esos ya tomaron tan temprano? –preguntó Kakashi.

–Oh no… –decía Obito...

–¡Es que es la llama de su juventud que arde!

Todos rodaron los ojos, ante lo dicho por Gai.

–No en serio, lo que pasa es que esta fiesta es especial –aseguró el Uchiha.

–¿Por qué? –preguntó Kurenai.

–Por qué dicen que por fin Naori se animara a venir a esta. –Los presentes se quedaron igual, hasta Tsubasa no sabía de que hablaba el Uchiha– Oh bueno es que Naori es una de las _kunoichis_ más fuertes del clan, por eso mismo tiene muchos admiradores, pero… resulta que es algo… ¡no! es muy tímida y casi no sale a menos que sea misión o acompañada de sus padres.

–Oh es fuerte. –dijo Tsubasa sin darle mucha importancia, pues había muchas _kunoichis_ fuertes en Konoha.

–Y muy guapa. –siguió Obito.

–…

–Oh y la única _kunoichi_ que maneja el _Izanami_… –Algunos quedaron igual, pero Tsubasa si comprendió– una técnica especialmente difícil de nuestro clan.

Y todos asintieron. El grupo llegó al lugar y Obito comentó.

–Espero que le toque ser guardia a Tsunade–_sama_.

–…

–Es que es más tranquila y… trae de contrabando _sake_.

000

La fiesta inició y los _shinobis_ conversaban, tomaban –un poquito– y medio bailaban. Iruka conversaba con Kurenai hasta que el novio de esta –Asuma– llegó y se fue a bailar con él. El de coleta bebió su jugo de tomate y no notó que alguien se sentó a su lado, por lo que al escuchar…

–¿Tú no bailas?

Casi brincó en su silla. La chica de cabello violeta oscuro y bellos ojos negros, sonrió.

El de coleta sonrió algo avergonzado.

–Perdón no te note. ¿Qué buen _shinobi_ soy verdad? –bromeó Iruka.

Ella rió.

–No estabas poniendo atención, eso le pasa a cualquiera.

Iruka asintió no muy convencido y siguió tomando su jugo. Tsubasa que jugaba –con un par de gemelos Uchiha– vencidas miró en dirección de la pareja y casi abre la boca de la impresión… ese era el tímido delfín… si lo era y este era tan despistado que no notaba como era fulminado por varias miradas con _Sharingan_, pues la chica a su lado estaba, pero muy bien.

Con la pareja... La chica comentó al delfín.

–Hay muchos bailando… La verdad es que yo no sé bailar ¿y tú?

–No, pero mis amigas intentan enseñarme, pero con Anko-chan me da miedo aprender porque me golpea si no puedo hacerlo –dijo el de coleta.

La joven se rio divertida. Iruka la imitó.

–¿Si quieres podemos intentarlo? así como ninguno de los dos sabemos, estaremos igual.

La joven asintió y aceptó la mano que le daba Iruka… Los dos parecían tener dos pies izquierdos, pero se divirtieron mucho en la pista y al concluir, ella le dijo sinceramente.

–Me agradas mucho… Tú no me tratas igual que los otros.

–No comprendo…

Sora llegó corriendo desde la puerta y al ver a Iruka fue hasta él.

–¿Iruka no has visto a Tsubasa?

–Oh, pues si lo vi en… allá –Señaló al hijo de los _sannin_– aun jugando vencidas.

–Oh gracias, nos vemos, Naori, Iruka…

Sora fue hasta su novio e Iruka miró asombrado a la Uchiha.

–¿Tú eres…?

–Naori Uchiha.

Iruka notó el dejo de tristeza en el rostro de la Uchiha y respondió.

–Yo soy Iruka, pero mis amigos me dice _Delfín._.. si tú quieres puedes llamarme así.

Naori sonrió radiantemente…

Una historia de amor sencilla para un par de personas sencillas, pero que demostraron que ni la fuerza ni los clanes importan cuando te encuentras a tu alma gemela.

…

Jajaja A esos Uchiha se les fue Naori y con el tranquilo Iruka XD Si quieren saber más de ella, sale en capítulo del anime 338.

Nos leemos y mil gracias.

Pain-99, Alba marina, kane-noona, jennitanime , Bia-angelito, colaxa13, Ying Fa Malfoy de Potter, kaoryciel94 y ambu780. Y a mi beta Pitiizz


	18. Chapter 18

_**Otouto**_

Fugaku y Kazuo avanzaron por el barrió, pendientes de los asuntos que verían ese día en el cuartel de policías. Itachi un paso más atrás miraba las tiendas del barrio y luego las que estaban fuera de este. Sus ojos se iluminaron de pronto y se quedó parado frente a uno de los aparadores…

–Itachi no te atrases –llamó su padre.

El niño corrió detrás de ellos y Kazuo extrañado de que el primogénito de su hijo se distrajera, giró a ver el lugar donde antes había estado este parado y frunció el ceño al no comprender…

Esa tarde el pequeño Uchiha estaba más que activo en la estación de policía, llevando y trayendo encargos y si bien estaba acostumbrado a recibir agradecimientos, en esta ocasión… pedía _algo más_ y a pesar de que le daba un poco de vergüenza no se arrepintió cuando uno de los nuevos policías –de los pocos de otros clanes–, recibió de él su pedido de la cafetería del otro lado de la calle y dijo…

–Quédate con el cambio…

Cuando sucedió, el silenció reinó en la oficina y todos miraron al Sarutobi con asombro, esperando que Itachi rechazara la moneda y se ofendiera…, mas no sucedió y el hijo de Fugaku muy feliz guardó su moneda en su monedero de cuervo.

Obito que estaba ahí para llevar un mensaje del _Hokage_, miró al niño con interés y negó, si el padre de este se enteraba seguro que le daba un infarto… _esperen,_ se dijo, _ese mocoso se lo debía por la broma de su compromiso_… Obito sonrió maldoso y caminó tranquilamente hasta la oficina de Fugaku, al entrar vio que estaban este y Kazuo…

–El _hokage_ solicita que lo vean hoy en la tarde en la torre.

–Está bien.

Asintió Fugaku y vio que Obito no se retiraba…

–¿Algo más?

–Ehm… –el jovencito sonrió como quien no quiere la cosa– ¿Itachi ya trabaja de mensajero?

–¿Qué?

–No. –dijo Kazuo.

–Ah…

–¿Por qué? –preguntó por fin Fugaku.

–Pues… está cobrando por hacer encargos…

Fugaku se levantó de inmediato y Kazuo colocó su mano sobre el hombro de este.

–Tranquilízate y tú explícate. –dijo serio a su pariente.

Obito contó lo que había visto y Fugaku miró a su padre.

–¿Está cobrando?

–No, lo que Obito dice es que tomó el dinero que Tomohisa Sarutobi le dio.

–Pero él no hace eso… ¡No lo eduque así!

–Estás haciendo una tormenta en un vaso de agua…

–Pues…

–Ya hablaremos con él hoy en la tarde.

Obito se retiró muy campante no se sentía culpable, pues Itachi y él tenían una cuenta pendiente.

000

Itachi por su parte siguió ayudando como de costumbre, pero esta vez y viendo que el gesto de Tomohisa no había sido rechazado, todos estaban _agradeciendo_ de igual manera al niño y para la noche que el pequeño Uchiha se retiró, su monedero ya iba un poquito gordito.

Su abuelo y padre habían dejado antes la estación por lo que uno de sus parientes lo llevó a casa. En cuanto Itachi entró en esta, corrió a su habitación y sacó una pequeña caja donde guardaba su dinero, vació lo que traía en su monedero y lo fue contando con lo que ya tenía y suspiró decepcionado, aun le faltaba un poco. Shin notó a su nieto correr a su habitación sin saludar y eso le pareció extraño, por lo que fue a verlo. Ahí lo notó algo triste

–¿Qué sucede Ita-_chan_?

El niño miró a su abuelito y simplemente dijo…

–No me alcanza…

–¿Quiere surtir de nuevo tu despensa?

Shin sabía que su nieto tenía debilidad por los dulces y que cada tanto surtía esta con sus ahorros.

–No…

Itachi le relató lo que deseaba y una sonrisa se fue formando en el rostro de Shin, al saber que su nieto a pesar de ser del _Sensō no Ichizoku _aún no perdía la inocencia.

–Puedes hablar con la dueña y puede que te haga una rebaja.

–¡¿Tú crees abuelito?!

–Sí, que se vea ese ingenio de Itachi Uchiha.

El niño asintió varias veces muy efusivo.

Esa noche Itachi vio detenidamente al pequeño Sasuke de meses que lo miraba con sus ojos negros y rasgados, y sonrió feliz.

Los padres de ambos ya habían sido informados y a pesar de que uno no estaba –Fugaku– muy de acuerdo… fue ignorado.

Sasuke ignorante de todo, pedía más papilla de tomate y su _aniki_ le daba, murmurándole en el oído naderías.

000

Itachi entró al lugar y la dueña se acercó, ella sonrió al verlo y preguntó amable.

–¿En qué te puedo ayudar?

–Quiero ese –mostró el aparador– mas, la verdad es que cuando yo sea un _shinobi_ en regla, tendré mucho dinero que… por el momento no tengo… si usted quisiera recibir esto –entregó lo que tenía– y esperar para que yo le pague el resto…

–¿Y para que lo quieres?

–Es para mi… _otouto_…

–Oh… ¿Eres un Uchiha verdad?

–Si…

–Es raro que ustedes compren mis artículos…

Itachi no se intimidó y aceptó.

–A mí me gustan.

–Oh en esa caso, eres un cliente y para nuestros clientes, tenemos un descuento especial…

El pequeño Uchiha –un rato más tarde– salió con su compra y corrió a su barrió, y a su casa en la que tarde se le hizo para buscar a su _otouto_ quien estaba jugando sobre unas mantas en el jardín.

–Ven Sasu-_chan_.

El bebé miró al mayor y gateó hasta él….

000

Esta tarde, Sasuke andada feliz siendo pasado de brazo en brazo, mientras los adultos observaban el gusto de Itachi por vestir a su hermano con un traje de…

–¿Dónde quedó el honor Uchiha? –se _lamentó dramáticamente_ Fugaku.

–El honor no tiene nada que ver con el buen gusto. Yo creo que si el abuelo Madara hubiese podido también hubiera vestido a Izuna así.

Comentó Kazuo quitándole importancia.

–Oh si, a lo Uchiha nos queda esto de ser _nekos_. Todos somos preciosos –Dijo burlón Shin.

–De verdad con ustedes padres… –masculló Fugaku.

Sasuke sonó divertido su cascabel y Fugaku solo dejó caer la cabeza en el respaldo del sillón… Itachi en cambio casi babeaba de ver a su _otouto_ vestido así.

…

Nos leemos y mil gracias.

sakura1402, Zanzamaru, Alba marina, kane-noona, Bia-angelito, Pain99, Jaishimahara, jennitanime y Zussi.

Y muchos tnks a mi beta Pitiizz


	19. Chapter 19

**Hasta luego**

El grupo de niños miró a los tres recién bautizados _sannin_ y Tsunade se hincó frente a estos…

–¿Están solos?

–Si. –respondió el de cabello naranja.

Jiraiya negó mirando a los tres pequeños que se veían muy indefensos. Orochimaru no deseaba aceptarlo, pero también se sentía mal por ellos.

–Los huérfanos a Konoha –dijo el pelinegro.

Los niños miraron asustados a los mayores y corrieron perdiéndose en el pueblo casi en ruinas, sin darles tiempo a los mayores de seguirlos. Jiraiya se giró a ver mal a Orochimaru.

–No tenías que decirlo de ese modo.

–Mira Jiraiya, si ellos no quieren irse con nosotros, no puedes obligarlos.

–¡Tampoco los voy a dejar abandonados!

–¡Kazuo-_sama_ no estará muy contento!

–¡A ti solo te importa lo que él diga!

–¡Por supuesto, es el _Sandaime_!

Tsunade no intervenía sabiendo que esos dos no pararían y ella no haría una diferencia. Orochimaru golpeó a Jiraiya y se encaminó de regresó a su base. Este aún se sobaba el brazo cuando...

–¿Por qué siempre le llevas la contraria?

–No voy a dejarlos.

–No y lo sabemos, pero ¿Qué te cuesta pedirle permiso a mi primo?

–…

–Jiraiya, nuestro _sensei_ no peleó por el puesto de _hokage_, ¿aun estás molesto?

El aludido se encogió de hombros.

–Yo avisare a Kazuo…

–Y tú será mejor que contentes a Orochimaru, si planeas estar con estos chicos hasta que se valgan por si mismos…. ¿sabes cuánto dejaras solo a Maru?

–Mucho.

–Y…

–¡Maru no se fijaría en nadie! –sentenció Jiraiya.

–No claro, que no, pero de que hay algunos que…

–¡¿Quiénes?! ¡Los matare!

Tsunade sonrió palmeando el hombro de su amigo.

–Ve a contentarlo, en lo que buscó a esos pilluelos.

Jiraiya asintió y caminó de regresó al campamento. Al arribar notó todas sus cosas botadas fuera de la tienda que compartía con Orochimaru. El _sannin_ de los sapos se armó de valor y recogió todas sus pertenencias entrando a la tienda.

–¡¿Qué haces aquí?!

–Aquí vivo.

–¡Aquí ya no vives!

–Maru…

–¡No me hables!

Jiraiya notó a cientos de serpientes rodearlos amenazantes y bufó fastidiado…

–Maru… son pequeños y están indefensos…

–…

–No quise gritarte ni acusarte de nada.

–Siempre has dicho que Kazuo-_sama_ me gusta.

–Y quisiera equivocarme, pero… ¡rayos! el tipo es alto…

–Como tú…

–Tiene largo cabello negro con reflejos rojos, único en Konoha.

–Igual el tuyo…

–Es muy fuerte…

–Jiraiya todas esas cualidades las tienes tú, yo no necesito a nadie más…

–Ni yo, pero a veces me siento inseguro.

–Ere un _sannin_.

–Si…

–Sé que tus ideales son muy diferentes a los míos y que eres demasiado bueno…

–No lo soy…

–Y de ese modo te acepte… Quédate, pero no me digas adiós…

–Claro que no, solo será un _Hasta luego_…

Orochimaru abrazó a su gigante de cabello blanco y dejó que este lo cargara y lo llevara a su lecho improvisado, ahí este lo desnudó y saboreó cada parte de piel pálida tratando de grabarse el sabor de esta ya que no estaría a su alcance en un tiempo. Las ropas quedaron desperdigadas en el suelo y el más alto se acomodó entre las piernas del pelinegro que lo recibió gustoso, pues sintió como este ya saboreaba su miembro. Jiraiya tuvo que detener la felación, pues Orochimaru lo urgía para que lo penetrara y obedeció de inmediato.

Unidos por fin, ambos se besaron sabiendo que no solo eran amantes si no _shinobis_ y con responsabilidades. El _sannin_ de las serpientes debía seguir con sus investigaciones y el _sannin_ de los sapos… su camino _shinobi_. Y qué mejor que guiar a las nuevas generaciones como un _sensei_.

000

Esa noche Tsunade y Orochimaru se despidieron de su amigo y de unos niño que aún miraban con recelo al pelinegro y más porque este les enseñó la lengua juguetonamente.

…

Nos leemos y mil gracias.

daizukeuchiha, Zussi, sakura1402, pain99, Alba marina, Bia-angelito, jennitanime, kane-noona, kaoryciel94, Zanzamaru y Ying Fa Malfoy de Potter.

Gracias a mi beta Pitiizz.


	20. Chapter 20

**Aprendiendo**

El matrimonio Sarutobi Uzumaki se sentía bien de no tener tantos compromisos como los de su generación; Los Uchiha –Mikoto y Fugaku– se debían al liderazgo de su clan y al del policía. El Namikaze Uzumaki –Minato y Nagato– entre los deberes del rubio como _Hokage_ y de el pelirrojo ayudándolo estaban algo ocupados. Ellos en cambio si bien seguían haciendo misiones las acomodaban de modo que siempre había uno de ellos para cuidar de su pequeña Hikari.

Y si bien los dos hijos de sus amigos casi nunca estaban de visita, pues los abuelos de estos –adoptados y reales – Kazuo y Shin los cuidaban, en ciertas ocasiones, los bebés estaban de visita con su amiga.

Hikari mordía un juguete de felpa y la pelirroja mayor la llamaba…

–Vamos Hikari di mamá… ma… má…

Los bebés varones seguían su juego sin poner atención a Kushina que intentaba que Hikari hablara…

–Pa…

Balbuceo la niña…

–¡Mamá es la que está aquí, _ttebane_!

Hikari optó por unirse al juego de los niños… El rubito miró a la mujer y con sonrisa medio desdentada balbuceó…

–¡Eayo!

Kushina abrió la boca impresionada.

–¡Naruto no quiero pensar!... ¡No _ttebane_!

–¡Eayo!

Kushina hizo gestos y negó agitando con los brazos…

–¡No, no, _ttebane_!

Si, la mujer pelirroja repetía esa muletilla también cuando estaba nerviosa.

–¡Eayo! –volvió a balbucear el rubito.

La Uzumaki miró a todos lados, y resignada dirigió la vista a Naruto…

–Qué este sea un secreto entre tú y yo _ttebane_.

Kushina y el rubito se sonrieron… Sasuke y Hikari… los ignoraron.

…

Tnks a mi beta Pitiizz. Nos leemos y mil gracias.

sakura1402, Zanzamaru, Nyu-chan -Si esos dos son un caso y que bueno que ya entiendas estas historias más XD-, kane-noona, Bia-angelito, Pain-99, jennitanime, sweetsky, Zussi, Dareve, Nyu-chan -Si Naori es muy bonita. Itachi hasta cobró sus favores jejeje. Igual yo, amo a esos _sannin_ juntos ;)- y arenero.


	21. Chapter 21

**Capítulo XIX**

Itachi abrió la puerta en invitó a pasar a su primo. Shisui aun sonreía burlón y el de coleta negó muy ofendido.

–Por supuesto que mi _otouto_ me adora.

–Eso no lo pongo en duda, yo solo te dije que los bebés de esa edad no distinguen entre el amor y el gusto o sea…

–Entiendo.

–Lo esperaba del _genio Uchiha_.

Se volvió a burlar Shisui. Itachi caminó al interior de la casa y saludó.

–Ya llegué abuelo.

Shin se asomó desde el estudio de Kazuo.

–Bienvenido. Hola Shisui.

–Hola tío.

El primogénito de Fugaku preguntó:

–Abuelito ¿Y Sasuke?

–Los deje un rato jugando en su cuarto.

–¿Está Naruto?

–Si. Si no vas a salir ¿puedes echarles un ojo? En lo que llevó unos documentos a tu abuelo Kazuo.

–Si abuelito.

Los menores se internaron en el pasillo y llegaron a la habitación de bebé Sasuke. Itachi saludó a los dos pequeños que sonrieron divertidos. Shisui se sentó en la cama y el de coleta le dijo.

–Mira, te demostrare como Sasuke me prefiere sobre… su muñeco favorito.

Shisui negó sin darle importancia, pero Itachi no se quedaría sin demostrar su punto. Tomó el Dino de Sasuke y lo colocó a la misma altura de él…

–Mira _otouto_… ¿Dino o yo?

Sasuke inclinó su cabecita, sin comprender…

Itachi movió el muñeco…

–Sasuke ¿Dino o yo?

–Déjalo ya Itachi, Sasuke ni siquiera te comprende. –comentó Shisui.

–Si lo hace.

Shisui bufó fastidiado por la testarudez de su primo.

–¿Dino o yo?

Sasuke miró a ambos al Dino y a Itachi, se dejó caer y gateó con dirección a… Naruto, abrazando a este.

Shisui se soltó a reír a carcajadas e Itachi negó también sonriendo.

–Naruto no era opción _otouto_.

…

Mil gracias por leer.

Zanzamaru, alba marina, sakura1402, Nyu-chan -Mira que si lo aprendió de ella y su papá... ya se verá XD-, Bia-angelito, kaoryciel94, Pain-99, Ying Fa Malfoy de Potter, Zussi, jennitanime, ambu780 y noona kane.


	22. Chapter 22

**Respuesta**

Karura observó como Takadashi –su esposo– recorría su oficina de un lado a otro. Ella se abstenía de intervenir, pues ya había dicho su opinión. Konoha y Amegakure les habían dado un ultimátum y contrario a lo que ella esperaba –que fuese un castigo– casi había sido una recompensa _¿Que había que pensar?_ Se decía la castaña, que arrullaba a Gaara quien se removía un poco inquieto mostrando que su sueño no era muy tranquilo, la molestia de este fue lo que la hizo salir de su mutismo.

–Yo quiero lo mejor para nuestros hijos y que mejor que puedan tener un futuro.

–Pero nos han quitado la única arma que…

–¡¿Te estás escuchando?!

–…

–¡Ellos permitieron que nuestro hijo pudiese siquiera dormir un poco!

–Lo lamento. Siento que perdimos la única ventaja que Suna tenía para no morir de hambre.

–Al contrario; como ellos ya nos habían advertido, el _Ichibi_ no es un arma…

–Quisiera creer eso ¡¿Pero cómo hacerlo?! ¡De verdad quiero creer que no sacrifiqué a mi hijo por un fin egoísta sino por el bien de mi aldea de él y de… nuestro guardián!

El _kazekage_ se dejó caer hincado para estar cerca de su hijo y su esposa. Karura supo la sinceridad que llevaban esas frases.

–Yo deseo creer que es guardián de Suna…, más estando sellado no sé qué piense… –se cuestionó el _kazekage_.

Karura inclinó la vista al sentir provenir una corriente de _chakra_ en Gaara, que si bien era mínima, ahí estaba. Takadashi lo sintió también y miró a su hijo menor…

Ahí en la frente del pequeño, como si estuviesen siendo escritas, unas líneas fueron apareciendo hasta que se vio el resultado final… el _kanji_ de amor…

Karura acunó a su hijo –que no pareció muy afectado por el hecho sino por el contrario pareció dormir mejor– y miró a su esposo.

–Ahí tienes tu respuesta.

Takadashi asintió y acotó solemne.

–Y yo debo honrarla… Seremos aliados de Konoha y Amegakure, confiemos pues nuestro guardián es el _Ichibi_.

…

Mil gracias y nos leemos.

karo aoi chan, Zanzamaru, sakura1402, Bia-angelito, Pain-99, Zussi, Ying Fa Malfoy de Potter, Alba marina, jennitanime, kane-noona y Ambu.


	23. Chapter 23

**Todo tú**

¿Que se supone que debería hacer? ese chico era de la elite de Konoha, aunque si bien tenía más posibilidades que algunos, él nos sabía cómo dar el siguiente paso… Y ese _enorme tipo_ que nunca dejaba al otro solo, se preguntaba si era porque también sentía algo extraño por su obsesión… _¡No!_ se trató de convencer…

–¿Qué te pasa? Por lo regular siempre tienes cara de _póker,_ pero hoy está peor –opinó la persona por la que tenía esa cara, como bien decía.

–Cierto y eso hasta yo lo note –acoto _su rival_.

–Yo… yo…

–Si ya nos saludaste desde hacer rato Kakashi. –negó Obito.

–¿Por qué siempre andan juntos?

Hatake preguntó sin tapujos él no era de andarse con rodeos y si tenía un rival como Tsubasa debía saberlo ya, pues…

–Porque somos un equipo, tarado –respondió Obito.

Tsubasa –el enorme tipo según la opinión de Hatake– miró a su amigo de pañuelo y preguntó.

–En serio Kakashi, mi papá dijo que ya no leyeras el libro de mi padre porque eso te podía atrofiar el cerebro y no le creí, pero mira que tenía razón…

–Solo fue una pregunta, porque… Obito.

–…

El Uchiha lo miró con curiosidad.

–Me gusta todo de ti.

–¡¿Eh?!

Los dos compañeros del _chūnin_ lo vieron como si se le hubiese zafado un tornillo y Tsubasa que era por naturaleza curioso, cuestionó.

–¿Te gusta todo Obito o solo su trasero? –Obito pateó al hijo de los _sannin_– Oye conociendo a este, que solo sabe de cosas pervertidas…, tuve curiosidad.

Kakashi en cambio sí tomó muy en serio la pregunta y se quedó pensando. El Uchiha se puso color rojo y se dio media vuelta dejando a esos dos…

–¡Par de _bakas_!

Y se fue dando grandes zancadas.

Tsubasa codeó al de cabello plata.

–Ve con él si no pensara que eres un idiota…

–…

–Es cierto eso ya lo piensa, pero aparte creerá que solo te burlaste de él…

–…

–O si también lo haces, bueno…

Tsubasa se rascó la nuca y se escaqueó desapareciendo en una bola de humo. Kakashi avanzó con dirección al barrio Uchiha rogando porque Obito aún no hubiese entrado en este, pues no se sentía muy seguro de pasar este con las intenciones que tenía, pero como si su suerte le sonriera vio a…

–¡Itachi!

El niño se giró y fue hasta el _chūnin_.

–Hatake-_san_.

–Oh vamos llámame Kakashi y…

–¿Viene de visita?

–Sí, sí.

Itachi acompañó al _chūnin_ y fue pronto cuando vieron a Obito que compraba un _manjuu_.

–Gracias Itachi aquí me quedó y…

Itachi asintió y caminó rumbo a su casa, luego se regresó y llamó a Obito a solas.

–Estudie los pergaminos…

–¿Y?

–Uno dice que si un Uchiha quiere iniciar una relación con otro clan, debe pedirle permiso a los del concejo, como hizo el bisabuelo Taiki cuando se casó con su esposa Uzumaki.

–Oh… ¿estás seguro?

–Si.

Obito vio al niño y como siempre, este estaba muy serio.

–Me voy porque quiero seguir estudiando.

Obito vio partir al moreno y esperó a Kakashi que preguntó.

–¿Estás enojado?

–¿Tú que crees?

–Es en serio y no, no solo me gusta tu trasero, ¡me gustas todo tú! ¡hasta tu impuntualidad!

Obito negó sin aceptar aun.

–¿Pero estás seguro?

–Lo estoy.

–Ese librito el _Icha-Icha_ es de chicas que…

–Esto solo es diversión, yo te quiero a ti ¿Cómo quieres que te demuestre que soy serio?

El Uchiha exhaló aire y explicó.

–Vendrás con tú padre a pedir permiso al consejo Uchiha y a mis padres para ser formalmente mi novio.

–Yo…. –Kakashi vio como el ceño de Obito se frunció y tragó saliva a responder– yo vendré.

Obito sonrió radiantemente y se acercó a besar al Hatake, y este correspondió, atrayendo al otro entre sus brazos. Ellos ya se habían aceptado… _solo faltaba el permiso de los adultos… ¿o no?_

…

Y así fue jejeje

Muchas gracias y nos leemos.

Zussi, sakura1402, Alba marina, pitiizz cullen de Black, jennitanime, Zanzamaru, Pain-99 y Ying Fa Malfoy de Potter.


End file.
